The Dragon Tales Movie
The Dragon Tales Movie is a Canadian–American animated animated, fantasy, comedy, heart-worming film based on the 1999 PBS Kids show of the same name, directed by Jim Coane, created by Jim Coane and Ron Rodecker, and developed by Coane, Wesley Eure, Jeffrey Scott, Cliff Ruby and Elana Lesser with original score composed by James Horner (May he Rest in Peace). The Movie focuses on two ordinary kids, Emmy and Max, trying to prevent themselves from ever leaving Dragonland and not wanting to be send to boarding School. As the show is for educating preschoolers mildly in Hispanic culture, the movie has to be still fit for young children but also for their parents and grown-ups, of Max and Emmy were having rough times in their home town and that they must be sent to a boarding school to focus on growing up and real maturity, which is similar to the plotline of Disney's 1967 feature film, "The Jungle Book". Story Plot Max and Emmy have been enjoying themselves as they visit Dragonland ever since they discovered the dragon scale and shared many adventures with their dragon friends, Cassie, Ord, and Zak and Wheezie. But in their hometown, it was more of another theme because since Dragonland is like a happy and cheerful place, their home town is more strict, firm, harsh, kill-joy, and serious, with responsible and strict teachers and people. While they were stopping a fox from hurting a goose, (which was similar to when they stopped Cirus from eating or stealing Eggs) they got caught by the life guards who took them home. The stuff they do that is similar to the adventures in Dragonland, has been upsetting and worrying their parents a lot, along with their authoritative five year old neighbor, Jacob, and sometimes Enrique (though he had joined them on their adventures for some time.) Their over-protection and firmness had made Max and Emmy frustrated a bit even they were told what not to do and being treated like babies. Just because Emmy is six and Max is four doesn't mean they should be treated like babies, and that they could handle themselves. The frustration of the neighborhood grew when the president of the bigoted and strict Home Owners Association and Children's Services agent, Harold Mandible, who suspects that their immaturity and meddling behavior is due to being raised. He even informs Max and Emmy's parents, Lambert and Matty, that some of the people were getting suspicious when they saw weird flashes through their play room window and want to come to their home to investigate on what they've been up to. Worried about Max and Emmy, Lambert and Matty understand and know Max and Emmy's young naivety and that they could do things the opposite in an innocent but stubborn way. Jacob, who had been trying his best to keep them out of trouble, and hangs out with Enrique in the neighborhood, volunteers to sign them up to a "boarding school" for their safety and focus on real education and become firm and disciplined. The new problem is convincing Max and Emmy because non of them want to go to boarding school, as they couldn't help being free spirited, curious about everything or even tell off of what's right and wrong, which Jacob thinks is "interfering someone's business." The following day, Max and Emmy, along with Enrique decide to go to Dragonland, but after they were teleported, non of them know that Jacob saw the flash of light in the playroom, found their dragon scale, and got teleported as well all by himself. After seeing the site of Dragonland, he got scared at first, but then got angry when Max and Emmy explain everything to him and introduce him to Cassie, Ord, and Zak and Wheezie. Jacob has been as stubborn as a grown up that he doesn't believe in any dragons or other makebelieve creatures, even if they are any real. Quetzal suggested Jacob to have his first Dragonland adventure but Jacob declined grumpily as he informs that Max and Emmy's Parents, Enrique's parents, and his own parents would be devastated if they find out, so he refuses and informs the dragon friends that Max and Emmy must go home, give up the dragon scale and go to boarding school right now. Not even listening to Jacob's grumpiness or firmness, Max, Emmy, Enrique, and their dragon friends decide to go on their Dragonland adventure. They notice Cyrus the slinky serpent stealing eggs from a Rhyming Bird's nest, but manage to stop him. After that encounter, they accidentally walk into the living dandelion forest, but Max cleverly un plugged Ord's nostrils to make him sneeze at the dandelions. Jacob heard the dandelions' roars and thought that they were in-danger before running to rescue them but now got so frustrated than ever when he learned what he saw, so much so that he impatiently scolds Max and Emmy for making him think they were attack, and orders them to come home with him and Enrique right now! He even tries to do things the hard way by pulling Max's pants to drag him and Emmy home by force, while Ord holds Max's hands through the tug-a-war, Jacob looses his grip when the back pockets on Max's pants rip, and then embarrassed, Jacob flat out storms off after that, leaving them behind. Enrique and Quetzal want to catch up to him while Max and Emmy continued their daily adventure with Cassie, Ord, and Zak and Wheezie. Quetzal and Enrique talk with Jacob that he's been too hard on Max and Emmy, Jacob explains that he was trying to be responsible and doing what is truly best for Max and Emmy, upon coming from sympathizing understanding, Quetzal suggests Jacob to let his true feelings out since he understand and sees his concern for those he cares for. Back to six kids, they walk to Rainbow Canyon, where they pick out their favorite colors for the School in the Sky and got a ride home back by Mungus the Giant and Captain Scallywag. Upon calling it a day, Max and Emmy use their chant to return to their actual home, but Jacob stays behind just so that he could talk to Cassie, Ord, and Zak and Wheezie. He convinces them that Max and Emmy have to grow up and can't keep visiting Dragonland anymore. Ord, Cassie, and Zak and Wheezie also get wiled up and convince Jacob that Dragonland isn't as bad as he thinks, but that's not the point. Jacob brings up the part that Mr. Mandible would be coming to take Max and Emmy away from their parents if they don't grow up or help being who they are, and he even explains that if Mr. Mabdible discovers the Dragon Scale, it'll be hard to keep it a secret and that all of the creatures and residence of the land would be captured, studied, and tormented. Not to mention be experimented on. Upon hearing these reasons, though began crying by the thought with broken hearts, the Dragon Friends have no choice but to admit that Jacob is right, his people are simply too stubborn, not wanting this to happen, Jacob know that it is the right thing to do as he chants himself to return home to leave them to think it over. Upon their new visit, Enrique wants to keep Jacob company as he sees the hurt in his eyes and understands why the boarding school was the only place for them now. Upon realizing Max and Emmy, Ord, Cassie, and Zak and Wheezie were now back in town at the fields, The dragons reluctantly explain to Max and Emmy that they brought them back home, bringing up that they're not allowed to visit Dragonland anymore and they got to take them to the boarding school, but this succeeds on angering the both of them and making them run away from their Dragon friends' sight. Now at Max and Emmy's house in the backyard, the Dragons explain to Lambert and Matty that Max and Emmy ran away, Jacob and Enrique catches up upon hearing this news. Upon blaming himself, Jacob has to tell the police and that they should find Max and Emmy before Mr. Mandible does. Little did anyone know that Mr. Mandable has already seen the whole thing and is now determined to take care of Max and Emmy his way. Mr. Mandible catches up with Max and Emmy alone and was about to take them away for good and have them removed from their family permanently, but Cassie, Ord, and Zak and Wheezie arrive just in time to save their two buddies and keep Mr. Mandible away from them. Now being cornered by the police, accompanied by Jacob, Enrique, even their parents, Mr. Mandible was arrested, much to his disgust. But it wasn't the end of Max and Emmy's troubles yet. After being scolded by their parents for running away like that, they were now forgiving. Soon afterwards they all come close to the sight of the Boarding School, but Max and Emmy still refuse to go there, but their minds abruptly change when they are smitten by two children from the school, a Six year old boy and a four year old girl, and both look almost like Max and Emmy if Max was a girl and Emmy was a boy. After noticing Max and Emmy, that ask them to come with them to the school where they can learn new things and have some fun together. After Max and Emmy shrug to their parents, Jacob, Enrique, and their dragon friends as a way of saying that they have made up their minds and chosen to go into the school, Jacob, the parents, Enrique, and the Dragon friends decide to head home in Dragonland with the Dragon Scale and be back to their actual neighborhood, but Quetzal who has been watching the whole thing and proud of Max and Emmy's decision, places an extra Dragon Scale chest in their bed room that way, they'll keep in touch. Casts Andrea Libman as Emmy Danny McKinnon as Max Aida Ortega as Enrique Tara Strong as Jacob, a Canadian five year old boy with orange hair, an orange shirt and jeans. Ty Olsson as Ord Chantal Strand as Cassie Jason Michas and Kathleen Barr as Zak and Wheezie Gary Oldman as Quetzal Jonathan Freeman as Harold Mandible Ian James Corlett as Cyrus Lenore Zann as Lorca Scott McNeil as Sid and Captain Scallywag Garry Chalk as Mungus Blu Mankuma as the Giant of Nod Kathleen Barr and Eli Gabay as Lambert and Matty, Max and Emmy's Parents